The present invention relates generally to various vehicle accessory assemblies, including vanity mirror assemblies, mirror and light assemblies, and the like, and more particularly to such accessory assemblies adapted for mounting on a vehicle visor, or on other vehicle interior panels.
Automotive vehicle visors having lighted vanity mirrors are well-known in the art. Such vanity mirrors are normally located on the side of the visor facing the passenger when the visor is in a lowered position and may be adjusted to the desired reflecting angle through adjustment of the visor, or by adjustment of the angle of the mirror relative to the visor. These vanity mirror assemblies, as well as various lights and/or other vehicle accessories, are frequently provided for the comfort and convenience of forward seat passengers.
Although many of the previous vehicle accessory assemblies mentioned above have performed well and have added to the convenience, comfort, and attractiveness of vehicle interiors in which they have been employed, it is an object of the present invention to improve even further on the utility and attractiveness of such vehicle accessory assemblies by providing a neat, attractive, up-scaled accessory assembly, which can incorporate a vanity mirror, a vanity mirror and light, or other vehicle accessory arrangements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a vehicle accessory assembly that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install, either as standard or optional equipment on a vehicle, and that provides a substantial improvement in consumer-perceived quality.
According to the present invention, a vehicle accessory assembly adapted for mounting on an interior panel, such as on a visor, for example, includes an accessory device, such as a vanity mirror assembly, interconnected with the visor or other vehicle panel at a generally fixed location thereon. A preferred top-hinged accessory door is pivotally interconnected with the visor or other interior panel for selective pivotal movement about a pivot axis between a closed position wherein the accessory device is substantially covered and an open position wherein the accessory device is substantially exposed. A resilient biasing device is provided for resiliently biasing the accessory door toward the open position, and a latch apparatus is adapted for retaining the accessory door in the closed position. The latch apparatus is selectively actuable to release the accessory door, whereupon the resilient biasing device urges the accessory door into the open position, and a damper apparatus is preferably included for dampening the pivotal movement of the accessory door.
In at least some of the preferred embodiments, a latch override arrangement is provided for releasing the accessory door without actuation of the latch apparatus in response to opening forces exerted upon the accessory door in excess of a predetermined threshold opening force in order to override the latch apparatus and substantially prevent damage to the vehicle accessory assembly. Furthermore, an obstruction arrangement is preferably provided in association with the latch apparatus for substantially obstructing access to the latch apparatus from predetermined positions generally adjacent to the latch apparatus in order to substantially prevent unintended actuation of the latch apparatus from such predetermined position. This feature is especially useful in visor-mounted applications, wherein the insertion of maps, sunglasses, or other such articles for storage behind the visor can result in inadvertent engagement with, and actuation of, the latch apparatus.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claim, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.